Request for the Undertaker
by UnderCollie
Summary: Undertaker find himself with ranting thoughts about the young Lord Earl, and the lad happens to waltz into his shop, his request one so bold the Reaper simply can't resist taking up. One-sot. Lemon. First Person Narrative. Please, do enjoy this! May or may not continue this...


**Request for the Undertaker**

Oh what an afterlife.

So many things are amusing… disturbing… delighting.

Lord Earl is quite a combination of these. The boy never listens… I tell him to watch his soul – guard it well – and he sells it to a demon… An amusing one, but a devil nonetheless. Oh what a fool he is – but he knows that.

After all, he _did_ slip that horrible collar around his own throat. My, my. What a pity. His father might have been proud.

The bell to the shop jingled as the door was opened. In stepped the young Earl, with no demon in tow for once. Interesting.

"Ahhh… The young Earl wishes to try out a coffin, perhaps?" I creak out the words, half giggling. How fun! Maybe I'll be able to get him good now that the butler is not here. Give him a good scare…

Who knows?

Straightening up as I rise from my chair, I take a bone shaped biscuit from a hidden urn within my trench coat, biting it in half as I wait for a response.

"Yes…"

I purse my lips and then fall victim to a large grin, speeding over to the mortal. "Now, young Lord… don't _toy_ with me," I sneer, dragging a nail across his throat with a snicker.

"I'm not…"he muttered, a faint hint of blush coming over the young man.

A high-pitched squeal left my lips. Giving an excited wag of my fingers, I step back to judge the Earl's height and shape, before speaking. "Come, I think I have a few custom made ones _just for you_… I've been waiting, young Master."

Indeed I have. Leading the boy towards a display of several caskets, I move towards a small closet-like room and pull out three coffins, each branding the Phantomhive seal on a decorative cross that was set into the polished wood. I open the first of the three and lay it out on the ground, opening it to reveal dark charcoal velvet lined interior refined with similar colored cushioning. Looking over at the young nobleman, I step back for him to observe, unable to hide the curiosity that was preying on my mind.

"Ciel… What _truly_ brings you forth?"

The mortal twitched as he stared at the coffin. "Sex – Sebastian has become too submissive in the act," Ciel paused, glancing over at the reaper, "I was hoping for your… more dominant ways."

My nails tapped rhythmically against the coffin Ciel inspected, and I grinned. "My my… how dreadfully unexpected, Lord Earl. I wish you'd have told me sooner," I sneered, moving behind the Queen's Guard Dog, pulling him to my body.

With my right hand I forced the teenaged boy to lift his face to mine as I bent over him. I let my breath tease against Ciel's smooth lips, teasing him.

Immediately a blush crossed the boy's face and I took the chance, closing my lips around his. My free hand untied the eye patch, and it fell into the coffin.

Quite a suitable place for it, I think.

With an amused smirk, I break the kiss as the Phantomhive Earl attempted to deepen it by entry of his tongue.

Of course I denied it… He wanted dominance from me – I'll gladly endow.

"Undertaker…"he spoke in an annoyed tone, almost as if stung by some insect, for pain tinged his voice.

When he decided to try and turn around to face me, I denied that too, keeping a firm grip with hand around Phantomhive's waist, while I tugged at the button to his trousers. Kissing him with great chastity, I let my hand 'slip' across his groin, drawing attention to the boy's arousal.

"So stiff already?...Heeheehee! The these must come off…" I laughed, pulling the lower half of clothing from the young Lord before tossing it into the coffin with his eye patch.

Obviously Ciel was relieved. His sigh gave not an uncertainty about that. Another giggle rose from my lips and I dropped to my knees, so that I could be equal in height to the kid. One hand still on his waist, I moved the other and grasped his red-flushed arousal, giving it a few tantalizing jerks.

"Ciel Phantomhive… begging for sex from an Undertaker – how _amusing_,"I whisper against his ear, biting the rim of cartilage and skin, nibbling at it sensually. My hand gives the boy another slow, pressured tug, and I press my thumb to the head. In turn, a small drop of pre-fluid meets my long-nailed fingertip, giving me a slight shiver and causing my own member to swell some.

"So easy to mess with, aren't you, young Lord?"

"Only for you…"he whispered, giving a whimper at the word 'you.'

I let go of his ear and nuzzle his neck, breathing in the scent of various sweets and soaps.

So very different from that of Death and Formaldehyde. "_Heeeheeeheeeeee_…"

With the hand no longer gripping the boy's waist, I move a teasing nail against Ciel's tailbone, causing him to clench his teeth and shiver. Moving the finger between his cheeks, I press playfully at his entrance, aiming to make him squirm.

I'm rewarded – and then some, for he eases himself down against the digit, so that my nail and entire pointing finger are within.

A smile spreads across my face and I suck at the nape of Ciel's neck. Briefly pausing to speak, I say, "So warm… tight… I'd _love_ to give such a stretching to this delectable opening… I _know_ your butler isn't as big as myself. Would you like to testify?"

Ciel gasped and shook his head. "Nn- No…"

I proceeded to twist my finger inside the boy, making him squirm further, and then pushed in another two, jerking the boy slightly faster. His small grunts of mixed pain and pleasure nearly made me wild with my growing lust, but I held back, instead removing my hands from him and unbuttoning my cloak and trousers, pulling the latter down enough to release my erection.

"Ahh… now that's much better-"I paused, snickering madly and licking Phantomhive's throat. Unable to resist the temptation, I rolled my hips against Ciel, in turn grazing my arousal against his entrance.

"-but _this_ shall be even more so!_ Eeeheeheeheeheee_~!" I guided myself into Lord Phantomhive and sank deeper into the lad.

Gods… So _tight_!

Letting pleasure coil as he adjusted to my length – might I say _plenty_ larger than the boy's black clad demon…

Raising my head and connecting my lips to his neck, I whisper, "hmmm… Yesssss~"

He whimpered pathetically at the warm breath of my voice and pleaded for more. He then added, "_Torture me, Undertaker_…"

I looked at him quizzically, somewhat confused – but further aroused and tantalized by his words. However, I complied and gave a devilish laugh in his ear, biting it, hard, until blood was drawn and lord Phantomhive flinched.

This rose my breathy laughing to a delighted cackle, and I reached for his crotch again, groping from purchase on his stiff member. Giving a few jerks to it, making him pant and murmur erratically.

I decided to do the unthinkable, my twisted sense of humor creeping to the surface with a fit of devilish laughter and a dragging of nails at Ciel's throat…


End file.
